


House

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Cam [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic





	House

“We don’t need it.”

“Yes, we do.”

“We’re fine where we are.”

“We won’t be stationed there forever.”

“Long enough. I don’t want to do this.”

“The house or the ceremony?”

“…”

“John?”

“Cam?”

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Yeah, you are. I can read you like a book, and you are scared shitless.”

“This makes it…”

“Permanent.”

“Yeah.”

“You just have to say the word, and we call it all off.”

“I didn’t say that. I just don’t…”

“Don’t what, Sheppard?”

“See, now you’re getting pissy. This is why I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I’m not getting pissy.”

“Right there, Mitchell, that’s your pissy face.”

“You’re picking a fight on purpose.”

“…”

“John.”

“…”

“Johnnnnnn.”

“Get off me! I’m not kissing you in the middle of a fight.”

“So, it is a fight!”

“I don’t like the house.”

“What?”

“The house. I don’t like it. It looks like my aunt Aggie’s house. I hated Aunt Aggie.”

“So is it just the house?”

“Yeah.”

“It isn’t the ceremony?”

“No.”

“We can stay at the apartment.”

“Good.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“We should talk like this more often.”

“Uh huh.”

“John, does this mean make up sex?”

“Of course.”

“You picked the fight on purpose didn’t you?”

“Yup. Give me the keys, I’m driving.”

 

The End


End file.
